Senior Year for the GG
by kat-gallaghergirl513
Summary: The girls are back for there senior year hoping for nothing drastic to happen but what happens when threats are made against there beloved school and big suprises are in store, what will they do next...
1. Chapter 1

Cammies POV

"Come in" mum said it always amazed me how she knew I was there before I even knocked even though the room is soundproof but then again she is one of the best spies I know. That wouldn't be a surprise to you because if you are reading this you have at least level 6 clearance and if you don't then you shouldn't be reading this but if you do then you know that I go to Gallagher academy for exceptional young women, which is actually a spy school. Anyway I went in and sat on the couch. "I bet your wondering why I called you in here " "I called you here Cammie to talk to you about something before semester starts, I wanted to tell you that me and the rest of the teachers have decided to enrol the roll of head girl here at Gallagher Academy" I was wondering though what she was trying to get at here and why she just couldn't tell me when she told the rest of the school. "Well you and the rest of your year are seniors now and that means that one of you will become the new roll of head girl and after a long discussion with the rest of the teachers we have decided to make you head girl"

I suddenly felt overjoyed with happiness. "ME head girl really" "yes dear …oh and at the welcome back dinner I would like it seeing as you are head girl now if you could tell the rest of the school about this roll and who got it, but remember this roll comes with great responsibility and also I will be making another announcement at dinner which I think you will like a lot …"


	2. Chapter 2

Cammies POV

I went back to my room and lay on my bed thinking, I am the new head girl of Gallagher Academy I just wished my dad was here to hear about this. It still feels like yesterday my mum coming up to me crying telling me that my dad won't be coming home and then last year when they finally found his body and made it official that he was KIA in my junior year. Suddenly the door burst open, I reached for my gun from under the bed, it was a birthday present, and then I released it was just Bex. "About to shot are we" I suddenly released I was still holding my gun that was pointing at her. I quickly put it back under my bed. "Your back early" "is my BFF not happy to see me" Bex said giving me a stern look but I knew she was joking. "No I mean yes I am happy to see you but still why? "Well I surprised the best spy in the school can't figure it out" "I'm not the best…..well I'm pretty good but still?" "Alright I'm back early because my parents had to go on a argent mission so they dumped me back here" " See was that so hard to say" "Come on we better get back down to the welcome back dinner now" "Wait has it seriously been nearly two hours already I must be getting rusty ….wait where's Macey and Liz?" "How should I know I've been with you?"

As we walked in the hall everyone suddenly stop what they were doing and stared at us "Do you know why they are all staring at us" I was getting quite worried now they were still looking at us. "Well how should I know I was with you" Bex said in her very strong British accent. Then the headmistress/mum said "as I was saying Miss Morgan here will be making a speech so would you care to come here Miss Morgan. "This is bloody brilliant…wait why do you have to make a speech?" "Ahhhh you will just have to wait and see" As I walked up to the front I noticed everyone's eyes following me. "As the headmistress has told you I am here to tell you…"


	3. Chapter 3

Cammies POV

"Gallagher Academy will now have a head girl" everyone started whispering to each other. My mum suddenly came up behind me and said in my ear very very quietly that there will also be a vice head girl. "But I don't know who that will be" I said a bit too loudly. Everyone was looking at me now. I quickly turned back to me now. I quickly turned back to my mum but she had already gone back to her set and mouthed don't worry. So I turned back and took a deep breath and carried on. "As there is now going to be a head girl that girl needs to be chosen and from the new senior year. After the teachers and headmistress discussed together who it would be they decided to choose me" I said with a big grin on my face because once again I felt the joy of happiness that I was now head girl but my thoughts got interrupted by people shouting that's not fair and of course she would get it she's the headmistresses daughter and why not give someone else a chance. I felt tears starting to appear in my eyes. Suddenly the grand halls burst open and in ran the last person I thought I would see at this precise moment…"


	4. Chapter 4

Cammies POV

It was Zach running up to the podium and behind him ran four people shouting for him to stop and to get back here. I immediately recognized Dr Steve and Grant and Jonas but there was another person I didn't recognize. He must be there roommate. My thoughts were interrupted by Zach coming to me and kissing me in front of the whole school and the teachers and most of all my mum, then he went up to the podium and shouted "it's not her fault she got chosen to be head girl and if you had listened you would have heard that it was not Cammie's mum who choose it was also the rest of the teachers decision." He was about to carry on but we heard someone cough behind us we both turned around to see….

Mr Solomon, and my mum standing there. "Zach if you don't mind please step away from the podium" my mum said I knew it wasn't an option but an order. Then my mum stepped up to the podium and started to say, "I was going to make an announcement later but seeing as Mr Goode has decided to make an appearance I will tell you know, Blackthornes senior and some of the junior year will be joining us for the whole year suddenly everyone gasped even me. I mean they had come two years ago but I didn't expect this to happen it had been so long. Now if everyone will be quiet Miss Morgan will continue her speech with NO interruptions or Shouting or there will be consequences."

I took a deep breath and just as I was about to step up when a hot breath on my ear and someone whispered, "Don't worry" it was Zach. That gave me so much courage I stepped back up and looked around the room and began , "As I was saying earlier I will be your new head girl and also there will be the position of a vice head girl but unfortunly I don't who it is going to be but Ms Morgan here will tell you" mum came up behind me "Thank you Miss Morgan now we haven't actually picked are vice head girl yet but we will be watching all of you seniors to see who it will be but also we will be watching the boys in the senior year as well we might pick one of you, no everyone sit down and enjoy the welcome back dinner"

I looked around the room trying to find Bex, Macey and Liz and spotted them on the other side of the room. Me and Zach walked over to them Grant and Jonas was sitting with them now and the rest of the Blackthorne boys had come in and sat down. When we got there Bex, Macey and Liz we all giving me angry looks, "Umm guys is something the matter" but they didn't even answer they just got up and left grant, Jonas and the other roommate left with them I stood there absolutely stunned wondering what I did.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**heeyyy i know you probably want to kill me but i have a very good reason for not updating in so long. so finaly here is the next chapter :):)...**

Me and Zach just sat there in silence. I decided I couldn't take it they had no right be angry with me for whatever reason and if they wouldn't tell me then I will just have to make them. I stormed out of the hall with Zach on my tail. As I made my way to the door I threw it open to see Liz crying and Macey and Bex looking very angry while the three boys just standing there not knowing what to do. "Why are you angry with me and if your not going I tell me then I will" but I was interrupted by them all three saying "we were jealous, but you must understand why" silence fell over them all and after about a minute I decided I couldn't take it any more

"WELL"

"alright alright were jealous because you are so good at everything and you always get chosen first at everything and compare to you the rest of us look like armature spy's"

"Is that what you think well I'll tell you this, who is the best fighter in the school...You Bex. Who is the best hacker and most smartest person in this school... You Liz. And who can create some of the best disguises I have ever seen ... You Macey and all I can do is blend into places so don't ever tell me that you guys are not good at anything" everyone sat there stunned by my big outburst obviously not expecting that at all. Then all us girls had a huge group hug. Grant being Grant decided he wanted to join in and decided to squeeze all of us.

"Awkward much" Macey stated, trust her to say something like that. We just stood there when suddenly there was a huge bang and then the lights went off. Then we heard a scream and I felt someone's wrist get hold of me but before I could react the lights had turned back on. Luckily to find that the owner of the hand on my wrist was in fact my oh so caring overprotective boyfriend.

"And why are you holding my wrist oh so very hard" he pointed to himself

"Spy" he had this huge smirk on his face.

"You know someday I will get you to say more" but before he could reply with some cocky remark, I noticed something by the door that had once been closed but was now open and right by the entrance was a small parcel just sitting by are door. I went up to it and stared at it thinking that what ever it was I shouldn't touch it. Obviously all the tension had got to Bex and she didn't have any patients left because she picked up the parcel and started to rip it open.

"Don't do that you don't know what could be in there" but it was to late she had ripped the parcel open.

"Oh stop worrying it's not like it's a bomb" Bex commented

"Well you never know until you have opened it"

"Well stop worrying it's only a letter and anyway it's addressed to you so you can open it as carefully as you want"

I opened and what I read scared my so much I suddenly couldn't take It anymore I collapsed and fainted.

**5 reviews and you will get an update so ...review review :):)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**yayyyy two chapters in one day :) **

As I opened my eyes I felt a bright light shining in my face, as my vision became clearer I saw that I was lying in the infirmary. My head was pounding I then remembered what had happened and shot up. But I suddenly felt very weak like I was out to collapse but I felt someone grab hold of me and lie me on the bed. I looked round and saw that it was Zach. "Rest Gallagher girl". "Ok" I was too scared to protest.

When I woke up again the room was empty, I decided to get up and find something to eat. I was starving. I opened the door to see…..Mr Solomen sleeping in a chair by my door. I tiptoed past the him to the door but as I was opening the door I heard someone say "And where do you think you're going?". "To get something to eat" I said in a sweet innocent voice. "I'm afraid Miss Morgan but you can't leave yet". "But I feel much better" I lied. I wasn't entirely true, I still had a splitting headache but I was STARVING. But being the awesome spy that Mr Solomen was, he knew I was lying. "I've been authorized to keep you in your room, your mum will be here soon and she would like to talk to you"

There was silence for what felt like a century. "Is it about the note?" "Yes Miss Morgan it is". Right then my stomach felt empty. I suddenly lost my appetite and went and lay down ready for what my mum was going to say

10 minutes later I heard the door creak open and my mum poke her head through "Are you awake darling?" "Yes" I croaked because I hadn't had anything to drink or eat in who knows how long. "How are you feeling? I brought you some food" "thanks"

Once I had finished my food, I felt slightly better. "I suppose you saw the letter" I asked my mum "yes and don't worry we are doing everything we can". I thought back to when I read it

Flashback

I picked up the note it looked like any ordinary note but I knew that nothing in my life would ever be ordinary. I started to read it

_Hello Miss Morgan _

_We would like to have a little chat with you meet us by the Gazebo _

_in Roseville Friday 11pm. Don't come with anyone otherwise someone _

_will get hurt. If you fail to come then we will kill your mother and there's_

_nothing you can do about it._

_COC_

_I suddenly was so scared and fainted_

Flashback over

"What can you do, I have to do otherwise you will die?" "Well don't worry the CIA are very good at what they do and they will make sure no one dies and you won't have to go and meet them". I suddenly thought "what if I do go and see what they won't and then have you guys on the comms unit if I need back up"

"Darling just don't worry and anyway I think there's someone outside the door who wants to talk to you" my mum left and in walked Zach. After everything that happened I was actually glad to see him. We had been through so much together. He sat on my bed and I sat up and kissed him. It felt so good to kiss him again and feel his lips on mine. He lay down on my bed hugging me and then I drifted I felt so safe when he held me.

A few days had passed and I was back on my feet and going to classes as usual. But finally Friday came. I knew I wasn't allowed to go meet them but my curiosity had taken over and I wanted to see what the COC wanted and anyway I was a good enough spy now anyway I am a senior for god sakes. I knew my friends and all the teachers what be watching me like a hark making sure I didn't sneak out and go meet them. But like I said I am good spy. I managed to sneak out of the room that evening at 10:50 pm and go to one of my favourite passage ways that led out to the grounds I was dressed in my pj's but had a jumper on so I wasn't cold but yet I shivered. As I was about to step out into the grounds I felt someone's hand on my shoulder I flipped and them came face to face with them and guess who just happened to be there. Zach.

"You shouldn't be doing this Gallagher girl" "why not it's the circle if I don't go then they will do something" I knew I really shouldn't go but I had to. He looked at me I gave him a look that said I have to do this and told me with his eyes that he understood. But as I was about to leave people dressed in black appeared out of know where and surrounded us and before I could fight them someone gaged my and I fell into unconscious and the last thing I thought was that he doesn't get hurt.

**10 revies and i will update tomorrow:) review review review :):)**


End file.
